thesimsprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Desperate Housewives
The forthcoming drama / mystery series entitled Desperate Housewives which depicts five housewives living in a fictional street in a fictional town. Its' main focus is to have one major plot and several subplots within a series of episodes in a season. The characters of the show, show location, and street name. This is a joint-production between American Sims Broadcasting CompanyRetrieved on 2010-10-15, Published on 2010-10-15, American Sims Broadcasting Company press release confirms rumors that the Desperate Housewives will be coming to their television line-up for the 2011-12 Fall season viewing.Retrieved on 2010-10-15, Published on 2010-10-15, Sims Broadcasting System press release confirms rumors that the Desperate Housewives will be coming to their television line-up for the 2011-12 Summer season viewing. and Sims Broadcasting SystemRetrieved on 2010-10-15, Published on 2010-10-15, American Sims Broadcasting Company press release confirms rumors that the Desperate Housewives will be coming to their television line-up for the 2011-12 Fall season viewing.Retrieved on 2010-10-15, Published on 2010-10-15, Sims Broadcasting System press release confirms rumors that the Desperate Housewives will be coming to their television line-up for the 2011-12 Summer season viewing.. It will premiere in 2011 - 2012 fall season. It will be aired on American Sims Broadcasting Company and repeats shows on Sims Broadcasting System. The Desperate Housewives is a Drama / Mystery series whereas The Real Housewives of... is a reality series without the mystery plot but The Real Housewives of...s'Retrieved on 2010-10-17, Published on 2010-10-17, Sims Broadcasting System press release confirms rumors that the The Real Housewives of... will be coming to their television line-up for the 2011-12 Fall season viewing.Retrieved on 2010-10-17, Published on 2010-10-17, Sims Broadcasting System press release confirms rumors that the The Real Housewives of... will have more emphasis on reality based drama rather than the mystery plots. premise is loosely based from the Desperate Housewives show. History On November 16, 2010, the show was picked up for the 2011-12 season on the Internet Video Streaming television network Sims Broadcasting System. The show began production on November 29, 2010 and took week of the Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years Day weeks off for religious and cultural observance and resumed filming on Monday, January 3rd, 2011. It is not confirmed on how many episodes there are for the show. Current and Former Cast Current Cast Current Housewives (Main Cast) Current Cast (Supporting Cast) Mystery Family Cast (Per Season) Former Cast Notable Cast Member Show History Series overview Season Season 1 Season Plots Production History (Season) * Desperate Housewives currently filming season one. * Desperate Housewives season ones' plot is, at November 2010, a new couple moves into town and the husband dies unexpectedly and the Desperate Housewives wives suspects the widow wife; and young children's' ever-present questions. Desperate Housewives Mystery Plots (Per Season) * In season 1, a married couple, with two young children, moves in. Sometime in the first episode, the husband dies unexpectedly and leaves the young kids to the wife and the rest of the wives thinks that she did something to cause the death. Gallery StateofCalifornia.png TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims plum-bob1.png Flag of United States.png Fast Lane Box.jpg The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png TS3 Pets.png TS3 Pets Cover.jpg TS3 Generations.jpg References Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Drama series|Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives (October 2010) Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives Desperate Housewives